A Game Of Hearts
by WritelkeUmeanit
Summary: LL Oneshot, and no, it has nothing to do with cards.


**One Shot**

**A Game Of Hearts**

**A.N**- _A little something to tide you all over until I update my other stories, mainly The Seventh Season.. for those of who you read that and if you're not, go check it out, its ammazzinggg!! ... although I am a little biased... oo well, go read it anyway_.

Okay, here's the one shot, enjoy!!!! And don't forget to review when you're done.

"You okay?" Luke asked, watching as his wife lay next to him, panting as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm great." Lorelai said after her next breath. "You wanna.. go again?" She grinned, turning her head toward him.

"Come here" He growled, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her toward him.

"Hey." She smiled, gazing at him with adoring eyes

"Hey." He smiled back, unable to take his eyes away from her.

Lorelai could feel her heart beat quicken again as he stared at her. Sometimes she had to laugh. Even now, after eight years of being friends, a year where they were together, then a year of being engaged, still, even when he just looked at her, butterflies would flutter in her stomach and her heart would speed up.

Luke layed still, stuck in a trance as he watched her take deep breaths.

"You sure you're okay?" He couldn't help but grin.

Lorelai reached out to take his hand, bringing her fingers to open his palm, then she took his open hand and brought it to her chest, just above where the sheet fell, putting his hand over her heart, then slowly untangling her fingers from his.

_Bump... bum...bump... bum_

Her heart calmed down, beating at a normal pace, but as soon as his skin touched hers, it sped up again.

_Bump... bum... bump... bum...Bump.. Bum.. Bump. Bum. Bump. bum_

"Wow." Luke awed, feeling her heart beating a mile a minute.

"The things you do to me." Lorelai shook her head as a smile covered her lips.

Luke smiled, a cocky grin on his face as a thought came to his mind. An experiment he wanted to try.

Slowly, Luke took his hand from her chest, lifting each finger after the other and bringing his arm close to his body.

Lorelai watched with curiosity as Luke kept his eyes on her.

His gaze stayed locked on her chest as her breathing became steady again.

With a devious grin playing on his lips, Luke reached his hand toward her, placing it on her hip, then sliding it further up until he reached her chest, and even with the sheet covering her, Lorelai gasped when his hand grazed over her breast. He stopped for a minute, teasing her, then he continued on his journey, moving his hand until he reached her heart.

"This can't be good" Lorelai frowned, her heart beat getting faster and faster again.

"What?" He asked, his eyes fixed on her chest as it rose and fell.

"It's beating so fast." She told him. "Fast, slow, fast, slow, fast, slow.." Lorelai trailed, putting her hand over his "You're making it do that. I don't like that you have this power over me."

"It's about time I got some power." Lorelai shook her head, not about to let him win that easily.

Luke, too transfixed with her heart, didn't see it when she raised her arm and brought her hand to lay on his chest. When Luke felt that spot get warm, he looked down.

"Yours isn't exactly going snail speed either."

"Looks like we're even."

"Maybe not." She smiled wide, quickly leaning toward him and pressing her lips against his. Luke reacted just as fast, moving his lips nysnc with hers and just as quickly, he felt Lorelai's tongue sliding over his bottom lip and a groan came from his mouth.

Lorelai kept her hand still, wanting to feel when his heart would speed up.

"Lorelai." He said, pulling back from her face.

"Yes." She smiled innocently

"You can't even give me this one thing." Luke sighed.

"You have my heart." Lorelai reminded him, looking down at his spread out fingers that layed over her, his hand warming her chest like her own personnel heater. "I just have yours too."

"Yeah..." He sighed, a content smile on his face. "You do."

"And I always will." She grinned, and Luke couldn't help but smile.

**THE END **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
